1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting chords real-time to fit retrieved musical performance data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are chord detection apparatuses for detecting chords real-time to fit retrieved musical performance data. Such conventional chord detection apparatuses include an apparatus which detects a suitable chord from input musical performance data by procedures A to F which will be described below (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-98480, for example).
A: retrieving musical performance data (note events) falling within certain chord detection timing (a certain period of time) from input musical performance data;
B: extracting candidate chords by a set extraction manner on the basis of the retrieved musical performance data and retrieved key information;
C: identifying roles of respective notes (note events) in each extracted candidate chord;
D: figuring out musical points (importance) of each note by referring to a degree name point table (FIG. 3 which will be described later) on the basis of its identified role;
E: summing up the respective amounts of points of the notes of each candidate chord extracted by the procedure “B”, the respective amounts of points being obtained by the procedure “D”; and
F: detecting a candidate chord gaining the highest total amount of points at the procedure “E” as a suitable chord.
Furthermore, there is also a musical performance setting data selection apparatus which allows a user to select a title of a musical piece that the user desires to play, to automatically set musical performance setting data suitable for musical performance of the selected musical piece (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3821094, for example). As for the conventional musical performance setting data selection apparatus, more specifically, the musical performance setting data which is to be set includes accompaniment style data, melody tone color, and tempo, while sets of musical performance setting data corresponding to titles of musical pieces, respectively, are previously stored in a table. If the user selects a title of a musical piece, the musical performance setting data selection apparatus refers to the table on the basis of the selected title to retrieve corresponding musical performance setting data to set the retrieved musical performance setting data.